The invention relates to a ready-to-use bandage which has a self-adhesive coating on one side and which is used for supporting and functionally restricting the elbow joint. The relief of the joint brought about as a result is used in particular for the treatment of extension trauma, irritations, for example of the capsular ligament apparatus, complaints concerning overstraining of the M. biceps brachii, M. brachialis, M. brachioradialis or Epicondylitis radialis.
The functional bandaging technique, so-called taping, is a common treatment method for the prevention and therapy of injuries, disorders and changes of the locomotor system. The aim of taping is to simulate specifically the individual soft parts and capsular ligament structures and selectively support their functions.
The tape bandage is applied in the form of several bands, so-called straps, in strip formation, using preferably inelastic material, sometimes combined with elastic material, and then performs the functions of supporting and relieving.
However, bandages of this type require specialist ability and a great deal of experience and therefore cannot generally be applied by someone inexperienced in taping.
DE-C 195 12 013 discloses a self-adhesive ready-to-use bandage which makes application easier and is intended for supporting and partially fixing the elbow joint, comprising an elongate strip which has an incision on one side in the longitudinal direction approximately up to the centre of the strip. Such a bandage is not suitable, however, for all indications encountered in medicine, in particular it is not designed for restricting the extension of the joint.